


Cose che so sull'amore

by AmytoMars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Boys In Love, Fever, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, POV Akaashi Keiji, Partnership, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slice of Life, Top Bokuto Koutarou, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytoMars/pseuds/AmytoMars
Summary: C’era stato anche un filo di gelosia, oltre quel vuoto, perché al pensiero del suo ragazzo in sintonia con un altro alzatore, gli si contraeva un po’ lo stomaco, in quel fastidio puerile e irrazionale che non avrebbe mai mostrato, provando un sottile odio, come quando odi qualcosa perché non puoi più amarla come prima.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cose che so sull'amore

La palestra è in fermento, nell’aria si respira la competizione per il traguardo annuale raggiunto insieme, mista ad una adrenalinica elettricità per il desiderio di calpestare il palcoscenico dei nazionali; non che la Fukurodani non fosse avvezza ad un simile appuntamento, ma molte squadre nel corso dei mesi erano cresciute e molti avversari erano da tenere d’occhio; quella sana voglia di primeggiare dunque si traduceva in allenamenti costanti e faticosi, nella ricerca di quell’armonia di squadra che caratterizzava così tanto il loro club di pallavolo, in favore di un equilibrio tale da essere il concetto di squadra il fattore portante della squadra stessa.   
Keijii è esausto, questa sera, forse più del dovuto, con un filo di nausea che presagisce sempre l’esaurirsi imminente delle sue energie; è da tempo diviso tra mille cose senza trovare il giusto modo di riuscire in tutte, come un nuotatore inesperto che si ritrova in balia della corrente: in dovere di studiare nei confronti dei suoi genitori, in dovere di rimanere in forze per il team di pallavolo, in dovere di essere attento nei confronti del suo ragazzo.  
Ha l’impressione di essere in debito di un pezzo di sé con chiunque, perfino con se stesso.   
“Akaashi-kun!” Onaga richiama la sua attenzione, dopo una ricezione a mo’ di salvataggio un po’ sporca, che toccherà a lui alzare come meglio può: ma ha piena fiducia nelle sue capacità e soprattutto nel suo schiacciatore, così che il suo corpo si muove da solo, spontaneo, mentre a mezz’aria alza una palla staccata da rete:  
“Bokuto-san” chiama, e nella sua bocca quel suono si scioglie familiare, sa di baci e di sicurezza, soprattutto durante le partite.  
Ma il pallone cade sul pavimento, rimbalza sordo, non incontra nessuna mano che possa imprimerci sopra la propria forza, mentre la palestra cade in un silenzio confuso, interdetto.  
Akaashi ha tutti gli sguardi puntati addosso, il frammento di scotch sotto il numero al centro del petto che lo qualifica come capitano, mentre realizza, in un secondo, che Bokuto non può essere là a schiacciare sulle sue alzate. E non potrà farlo mai più. 

Le tapparelle sono ancora abbassate, nella camera buia, quando Keiji si ridesta dal sonno: un ricordo, pensa, mentre scende dal letto per sciacquarsi il viso e il mondo riprende a girare vorticosamente di fronte i suoi occhi. L’acqua non da sollievo alla sua fronte rovente e quando solleva lo sguardo, il riflesso dello specchio gli restituisce un’immagine consumata dalla febbre, gli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse e le labbra aride. Nell’intento di stare in piedi ogni cellula del suo corpo protesta e lui si aggrappa al lavandino in cerca di un appoggio. Dopo si butta nuovamente sotto il piumone, non bada nemmeno al telefono che sta vibrando, ignora la luce del giorno e vorrebbe annullare anche tutto il resto. Ripensa per un attimo al sogno, al suo ripetersi in specifiche circostanze, quasi fosse un tentativo del suo inconscio di esprimere il bisogno di avere Bokuto accanto, in quei momenti.   
Non era stato facile, quell’anno, gestire il vuoto, l’assenza, per due come loro, che condividevano ogni momento come se fossero l’uno il prolungamento del corpo dell’altro; Koutarou allungava le braccia perché aveva il corpo di Keiji da abbracciare, Keiji allungava le gambe di notte perché c’erano quelle di Koutarou con cui intersecarle. O ancora, Bokuto schiacciava perché c’era Akaashi ad alzare la palla, almeno fino a quel momento, fino al giorno del diploma, quando la loro strada si era trasformata da principale a succursale, nascondendo un secondo bivio dopo la brusca curva, dovendo cambiare ritmi, allungare pause, rallentare i momenti di condivisione, marciare ad un passo diverso.   
C’era stato anche un filo di gelosia, oltre quel vuoto, perché al pensiero del suo ragazzo in sintonia con un altro alzatore, gli si contraeva un po’ lo stomaco, in quel fastidio puerile e irrazionale che non avrebbe mai mostrato, provando un sottile odio, come quando odi qualcosa perché non puoi più amarla come prima. Ma, sebbene la pallavolo non fosse per lui la stessa, avevano dovuto cambiare soltanto il modo di amarsi, senza intaccarne l’intensità: non c’era mai stato spazio al dubbio che potessero continuare a stare insieme; era sicuro che non avrebbe potuto amare nessun altro così.   
Ci vuole esattamente un quinto di secondo per innamorarsi: quasi quanto impiega un fulmine a cadere su un terreno, e poco meno della velocità di una pallottola sparata da una calibro 9x21.   
L’avrebbe dipinto così, Akaashi, quella sensazione, come un colpo violento, che dopo un attimo di annebbiamento riesce a farti vedere le cose più chiaramente.   
Se lo ricorda perfettamente: era una giornata di aprile, serena ma ancora con qualche strascico di freddo; lui era arrivato al club di pallavolo con largo anticipo, dopo impacciato, aveva fatto un passo avanti, presentandosi. Bokuto si era avvicinato immediatamente, come calamitato, e a lui era bastato incontrarlo per riconoscerlo subito. Aveva provato più volte a spiegare quella percezione di sentirsi al posto giusto, ma alla fine non ci era mai riuscito: nel tempo avevano appreso abitudini, punti di forza, limiti, in quel conoscersi a poco a poco, per poi scoprirsi in maniera più intensa e totalitaria.   
Koutarou lo aveva baciato in una sera freddissima, di ritorno a casa, dopo gli allenamenti: aveva allungato due dita, abbassandogli la sciarpa scura e prima che potesse rendersene conto, aveva compreso quella magia di due corpi che si uniscono perché destinati ad incontrarsi.   
Si erano spogliati in maniera un po’ timida, impacciata, senza però smettere di guardarsi; Koutarou gli aveva baciato ogni centimetro di pelle, temporeggiando, cercando di nascondere l’ansia, Keiji aveva nascosto la faccia nell’incavo del collo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, aspettando che lui entrasse.  
“Va tutto bene” lo aveva rassicurato, con una carezza sul viso, dopo aveva unito le labbra alle sue senza chiudere gli occhi, percependolo dentro di sé a poco a poco. Si era sentito spaccato e non soltanto per il dolore; esposto, vivo e pulsante nel suo incastro perfetto; forse era nato già così, a pezzi, diviso, e Bokuto era la chiave per ritornare intero, uniti, come l’altra metà della mela.   
Non sapeva spiegarlo, ma quando rimasero nudi, appiccicati, accoccolato sul suo petto, ebbe la certezza che se si fosse allontanato da quelle braccia, si sarebbe dissolto in tante piccole schegge.   
La testa continua a pulsargli nuovamente, mentre reprime un nuovo conato; sa che dovrebbe assumere il medicinale a stomaco pieno, eppure abbandona immediatamente l’idea di trascinarsi fino in cucina, aprire il frigo e trovare il primo cibo commestibile a crudo. Gli richiederebbe uno sforzo immane in questo momento, così come prendere il cellulare, che lampeggia sporadicamente investendolo di una luce fastidiosa. Il suo cervello continua a mostrargli immagini appellandosi a quei ricordi, forse per sopperire la mancanza fisica del suo fidanzato. Era in quei momenti che Akaashi si scontrava con la difficoltà di essere impegnato con un pallavolista a livello agonistico: non che avesse intenzione di fargliene una colpa, d’altronde era perfettamente in grado di gestire una banale febbre, ma ciò che più gli pesava era dover fare i conti con la nostalgia durante i lunghi ritiri prima del campionato. A ciò seguivano lunghe telefonate, dove Koutarou gli raccontava ogni minimo particolare, quasi a confermare anche a se stesso che quella cosa di cui era stato partecipe fosse realmente successa; la sua risata cristallina echeggiava nel microfono, insieme alle sue dichiarazioni smielate, le sue promesse una volta rientrato a casa.   
Bokuto si portava dietro un carico di bisogni e attenzioni non indifferente, come una potente risacca, dalla quale devi dare fondo a tutte le energie per uscirne; ma erano direttamente proporzionali alla sua capacità di darne, in modo unico e straordinario, e forse era per questo che ancora oggi quando Akaashi sentiva parlar d’amore, inevitabilmente gli veniva in mente il suo viso. 

“Akaaashi!”  
Keiji, prima di avvertire la consistenza del suo corpo, appiccicato alla sua schiena, ne sentì i passi; ne intuì l’intenzione. Si era portato del lavoro a casa, accumulatosi a causa di una riunione d’ufficio che si era protratta a lungo, impedendogli di ultimare le bozze, ridefinire le interviste, impaginare gli articoli rimasti in sospeso. Koutarou era rientrato da poco, avevano cenato insieme, ma il suo proposito di rimanere accoccolati vicini era andato in frantumi nel momento in cui Keiji si era posizionato nuovamente sul divano con il tablet, inforcando gli occhiali e scorrendo con gli occhi azzurri le pagine di inchiostro digitale, attento e preciso come era sempre stato. Aveva atteso un po’, sperando che ultimasse il lavoro al più presto, dandosi mentalmente una scadenza. Un paio d’ore, circa. Sessanta minuti. Facciamo quarantacinque. Una mezz’ora, comunque.  
Era per quel motivo che dopo venti minuti scarsi lo aveva chiamato a gran voce, pretendendo la sua attenzione mentre lo abbracciava stretto, inspirandone il profumo dei capelli che sapevano di pulito, avvinghiandolo sotto la maglietta volendo un contatto con la sua pelle liscia, morbida, che si divertiva ad arrossare lasciando qualche segno di troppo.   
“Akaashi”  
“Dimmi, Bokuto”  
“Andiamo a dormire!”  
“Tra un po’, devo prima finire”  
“Ma Akaashi, io voglio addormentarmi con te!”  
“Inizia ad andare, ti prometto che arrivo tra non molto”  
Si era arreso, poiché non voleva interferire con il suo lavoro, perché sapeva quanti sacrifici gli costasse e quanti sforzi profondesse.   
Keiji lo aveva guardato con la coda dell’occhio mentre si avviava in camera, sospirando rassegnato: nessuno ignorava Bokuto, tanto meno aveva voglia di farlo.   
Koutarou è appiccicoso, fisico, invadente, nella sua smania di contatto. Alla costante ricerca di conferme e approvazione. Spontaneo nella vita, istintivo nella sua idiozia. Adorabile nella sua insicurezza.   
Lo aveva raggiunto che lo aveva trovato già addormentato. Aveva fatto attenzione a non svegliarlo, infilandosi sotto le coperte, rifugiandosi sul suo petto. Bokuto nel sonno lo aveva circondato con un braccio, la bocca semi aperta, beato, e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, grato, cullato dal tepore del suo corpo così vicino al suo.

Quando si risveglia per la terza volta, è perché un suono sempre più in aumento gli giunge alle orecchie; è invadente, nel suo crescendo, un susseguirsi di colpi, uniti al suono del campanello e una voce agitata che strepita. Per Keiji, tutto quel rumore ha l’effetto di unghie sul vetro, e vorrebbe davvero ignorarlo, se non fosse così persistente. Si alza, a fatica percorre il corridoio, gli sembra di essere in preda ad una montagna russa quando apre la porta. Sgrana gli occhi lucidi, quando Bokuto prende forma davanti a lui, gli occhi rossi, il corpo un tremito. È in collera.   
“AKAASHI” urla, prendendolo dalle spalle e buttandosi addosso. Keiji non potrebbe sostenerne il peso e cadrebbero sicuramente all’indietro, se non fosse che Koutarou pianta i piedi per terra e sorregge entrambi. Nota che sta tremando.   
“B-Bokuto…” prova a dire, ma l’altro lo anticipa, un fiume di parole di cui il suo cervello ne registra solo una parte: “Oddio, stai bene?! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, ma sei pazzo? Perché diavolo non rispondi a quel telefono, credevo che fossi morto! È tutto il giorno che ti mando messaggi e ti chiamo, non mi hai degnato di una risposta! UNA! Ieri sera poi eri strano, lo sentivo dalla voce! Che c’è, vuoi farmi morire? No perché credevo che fossi morto, lo capisci? Sono corso qua, Miya mi diceva di lasciarti stare, sicuro lavoravi, diceva che stavo facendo il drammatico. Il DRAMMATICO, io poi? Che c’è, Akaashi, ti sei stancato di me? Oddio, come faccio? Cosa devo fare? Lo so che prendi male le mie assenze durante i ritiri, ma perché non mi rispondi? Ero preoccupato! E poi mi sono scordato le chiavi dalla fretta, e ho suonato, ma tu mica venivi ad aprire e ti giuro che stavo per sfondare la porta! Ecco, ma che hai, sei pallido? E sei caldissimo! Lo vedi che stai morendo? Me lo sentivo…”  
Vorrebbe spiegarli, per placare quell’ondata di suoni, ma sente di non averne le forze, per cui allunga le braccia e lo stringe delicatamente, lasciando che quella sensazione di vuoto che aveva provato tutta la giornata si dissolva, concedendo il posto a quella felicità domestica, al sollievo di potersi affidare a qualcuno,la conferma di quanto possa contare sempre sul suo ragazzo.  
“Akaashi ma hai la febbre!” constata finalmente l’altro, e fa forse la seconda cosa sensata dopo essersi catapultato là: prenderlo in braccio e riportarlo sotto le coperte.   
Keiji vorrebbe protestare, tranquillizzarlo, rimandarlo ad allenarsi, ma quando Bokuto gli sfiora la pelle con le labbra, gli inumidisce con una pezzuola la bocca, la fronte, le guance, si arrende.   
“Ti ho portato il tè verde, l’acqua, i biscotti. Riesci a mangiare un po’? Così poi prendi la medicina e rimani qui buono, mentre cerco di preparare una cena decente. Vedrai, ce la metterò tutta! Non ti preoccupare, faccio tutto io.”  
Lui trema, chiude gli occhi, odia sentirsi inutile ma ama quella premura, la sua, tanto da sentirsi sollevato. Tanto da non sentirsi più solo. Tanto da sentirsi così amato.  
“Akaashi, perché stai piangendo?”  
Ah, è così commovente, l’amore.


End file.
